Our Life
by P. Buffay
Summary: A short resume about Kim and Ron's life together... R&R! I've just added some stuffs... Check it out![One short! Complete!]


_**Kim Possible**_

_**Our life **_

_By P.Buffay_

**_Declaration: I do not own Walt Disney's Kim Possible! _**

"_**We'll be together, husband and wife, now and forever, lovers for life. Oh, take me to heaven, take me tonight, there's nothing words can say… in this our wedding day. – Wedding Day (Bee Gees)"**_

So it was a sunny morning, and all the students were there.

Smiled faces, excited faces, they all were walking for one place.

And that little red-haired girl was worried about going to the school...

Her parents encouraged her and then she finally followed the crowd of little people.

"Remember: Nothing's impossible for a Possible!"

So it was break time and little Kim was playing with a ball.

And even the intervention of bad guys from the future,

Wasn't enough to take off her courage…

He had defended her…

She should help him now…

So she kicked, pouched, fought against the bad guys.

Then she met him,

And he met her.

"You're weird, but I like you…" she said.

So they became good friends, I mean BEST FRIENDS!

And they grew up…

So she wanted to help people.

She created her own website on internet.

"I can do anything!"

He liked the idea… after all, she was his best friend. He wanted to help her to help people…

So they became a couple:

The Possible Stoppable couple.

And they started saving the world from villains and bad guys with the help of Wade…

"He's a 10 years old genius…"

They fought against Shego, Dr. Drakken, Senor Senior Sr., and other villains…

So when Dr. Drakken came with a new diabolic plan to rule the world,

And Bueno Nacho changed,

And Drakken's little toys started destroying stuffs,

And Kim fell in love with his evil robot, Eric,

He had to do something… he was in love with her…

So he risked himself to save her,

And there were they, in enemies trap.

And a feel minutes later they were fighting again…

One more time they saved the world.

So they went to the school's ball… together…

And danced together

They were too close…

They finally kissed each other.

And since that day, their relationship grew and grew…

So they were boyfriend and girlfriend,

With a new journey together…

"I love you, Kim."

"Love you, Ron."

So years passed over, and they went to college.

They were 23 now.

Ron was studying Biology.

Kim was studying Genetic.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I do!" she replied and kissed him.

Good months of engaged…

Life was so good to be lived!

So there were they, in their wedding day.

"Ron, we know each other for a long time. In all my life, I'd always looked for my soul-mate, but I'd never thought I would fall in love with my best friend… When I was young, I wanted to find a guy who was popular and all that stupid stuff we considered necessary to be a perfect boyfriend of a cheerleader… But I couldn't see that it doesn't matter, cause you're the guy I was always waiting for… You'd always been with me, by my side. You'd always stayed with me, in all my happy and sad moments. I love you so much, and I want to spend all my life with you… And now, here we are, with love involving us and all happiness we could ask for... And I believe that it goes on forever. I want you to know, that I'll always be there for you, Ronald Stoppable, my partner, my best friend, my love."

"Kim, about almost 20 years ago, I met someone… she was a little girl that defended me when I needed help… and the funniest part of all this, it's that when that little girl and I grew up, she kept on defending me and helping me… and what else I could ask for? I mean, I thought with myself: "My God, I got a guardian angel"… because she'd always helped me when I needed her, and her face was like an angel's one… and for my happiness, she's here, today, in front of me, looking at me, with that eyes… the most beautiful ones I'd ever seen… and one more time I ask myself: "What else I could ask for?" Kimberly, I love you with all my heart, and I promise I'll always do. Today, I thank to that little girl, for being my best friend, for being the only love of my life, for being my eternal guardian, the one I can always count with…"

And a feel minutes later…

"I do." She said.

"I do." He said.

So they went in honey moon, and love involved both of them…

Three months later she found out she was pregnant.

"We'll have a baby." She said, lots of happy tears running over her face.

"We'll have a baby!" he yelled, happy. "I'll be father!" and they kissed.

"We'll be good parents!" he said.

"The best ever!" she said, hugging him.

And happiness fortified their spirits.

And happy months passed over…

"Come on, Kim! You can do it! Breath by breath, breath by breath!" he said next to her.

"I can't! It's too much pain!" she replied, the sweat running over her face.

He looked at her: "But you can do anything." He smiled. She smiled.

So they heard the baby's cry.

"I see the head, keep pushing, Kim" said the doctor.

"Come on, Kim! It's almost over! Push! PUSH!" Ron said. "Oh my God! Oh my God! It's a girl! Kim, you did it! You did it!"

She looked at him, small tears on her eyes:

"So not the drama, Ron… so not the drama…" she smiled. He smiled too.

"Here she is" said the doctor with the little bloody girl on his hands. "Congratulations, Kim… Ron."

"Oh my God, she's so small!" said Kim, happy tears running over her face. "How will we call her?"

"Well, I was thinking about Alice…" he said.

"Alice. I love this name…" she said. "Hello there, Ally."

"She's our baby… Our little baby girl..." Ron said.

So they enjoyed a really happy moment on their lives…

Two days later, their parents took Alice home…

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, come on, Ally, it's time to sleep…" Kim said with little Alice on her bosom while this one cried and cried.

Two hours later…

"Come on, baby girl, my dear baby girl, it's time to sleep… come on, baby girl, my dear baby girl, so please sleep…" Kim and Ron sang while Alice still cried.

Three hours later…

"Go sleep, my dear… hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, close your eyes, and go sleep…" Kim sang. "Oh, Ron, why doesn't she sleep!"

"Maybe she's hungry."

"That's impossible! She'd sucked 30 minutes ago…"

"Hmm… maybe a song…"

"I'd sung all baby songs I knew…"

"Oh…"

"Come on, Ally, please sleep…" Kim said, waggling the baby girl on her bosom while this one kept on crying. "Ron, I need go to the bathroom… could you please take care of her just for a couple minutes?"

"Me!"

"Who else? What's the matter?"

"Er, it's just… it's just that I'd never stayed alone with her before…"

"Oh, come on! She's not a monster! It's just for a couple minutes, ok?"

"Hmm, ok, but… what do I do with her?"

"What are we trying to do in the last three hours? Come on, just take care of her for two minutes…" Kim said giving Alice carefully to Ron. "I'll be back in a feel seconds…"

"Ok"

So she leaved the room.

Ron looked at Alice who still cried:

"Hmm, maybe you need a new song… ok, let me see, er… oh, got it!" he said. He cleared his throat and sang low: "_It's just you, doin the impossible, it's you. You're practically unstoppable, it's you, totally unstoppable, it's you, it's you, it's you. You're Kim Possible."_

So Alice stopped crying a little.

"Hey, you've liked the song, sweet? Ok… er, let me see… _when earth's in trouble and we're in distress, we can call you, beep you, send a… SOS?… _yay!…_ Situation resolved you never say maybe…"_ Alice stopped crying and closed her eyes…

So when Kim came back from the bathroom,

She saw Ron sat with Alice on a chair… his eyes were closed just like hers, but he still sang "_It's just you,_ d_oin the impossible, it's you, you're practically unstoppable, it's you, totally unstoppable, it's you, it's you, it's you… You're Kim Possible…"_

Kim smiled and carefully closed the room's door.

Alice was involved of her parents love…

And all the love they could give her, they gave.

So Alice grew up… she was 3 years old now.

And in a peaceful night,

She asked for something…

"Bhahaha, guess who am I!"

"You're Dr. Drakken!

"Yes! And I'll catch you!"

"Never!"

"Uh? But, hey! Who are you?"

"I'm Alice Stoppable! YAA, YAA, YAA!"

"Oh, no! No! You'll destroy, haha, my evil plan, again! Hahaha, hey, Ally, I feel tickles! Hahaha, stop, hahaha…"

"Ha-ha! I'll win you Dr. Drakken!"

"Not if I win you first!" he started making tickles on her.

"Hahahaha, stop, hahaha…"

"Hey, what are you doing, dears?" Kim asked.

"We're combating evil, mom!"

"Fighting against evil, eh? Ron?"

"Haha, we had already stopped it."

"Huh, right… well, now, my heroine, it's time to sleep! You had a long day fighting against evil…"

"Ok… but, hey, mom, dad, I wanna ask you for something!"

"Sure, sweet. What is it?" Ron asked.

Alice opened her mouth…

"Huh, you want a little sister?" Kim asked her.

"Yes, mommy!" little Alice answered.

"Well, maybe you'll have a little sister!" Ron said.

So that was a warm night. Ally was sleeping. Kim and Ron were already in bed.

"She said she wants a little sister…" Kim said suddenly.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that too…" Ron said.

"So? Do we give her a little sister?" Kim asked with a smile on her face, passing one arm on Ron's chest.

"Huh… she'd been a good girl so…"

The sky was full of stars that night…

"Come on, Kim! Push! PUSH! You can do it!" Ron said nine months later.

"Keep pushing, Kim! You're doing so well!" said the doctor.

"My God! It's a boy! It's a boy!" Ron said. "Hello, there Thomas… my little boy!"

"Hey, Tommy. How are you, dear?" Kim asked.

And everything was perfect to that young happy family…

So it was a sunny morning, and all the students were there.

Smiled faces, excited faces, they all were walking for one place.

And that little blond girl was worried about going to the school.

"Don't worry, sweet heart." said her mother. "You just can't forget one thing."

"Say 'please' and 'thank you'?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, but besides this… remember: you can do anything! Cause nothing's impossible!" said her father.

"Okay… yeah, you're right! Bye dad, bye mom! See you soon, I love you!" little Ally said.

"Bye, sweet heart. We love you! Have a nice morning!"

And then the little girl followed the crowd of little people...

* * *

**_Hey, everyone! Hope you've liked my story! Now, please, review it before you leave! Sorry about any misspelling... and thanks a lot for read my fic.! I hope I'd given you a feel minutes of entertainment... and see ya:)_**

_**PS: All the credits of the song 'It's Just You' go to LMNT!**_

_**Byes! **_


End file.
